Guilty Love
by 83Day-Dreamer83
Summary: Smut chapter of my main story, still enjoyable if you haven't read the other work. "You're going to do exactly as you are told." His voice was deep and hoarse, causing the girl's breath to quicken. Vanya's mind was long gone at that point, and she nodded obediently before Thorin nearly dragged her out of the bath by her hair.


Alrighty everyone! After a long wait, I hope you enjoy this colossal smut chapter!

Love all you wonderful people for following, favouriting and reviewing and the next non smut chapter of Sweet and Salty will be out later tonight! Also for those of you wondering when I will be updating Iron and Flowers, the new chapter is almost done so be on the lookout for that as well!

Much love and happy reading!

**Remember to review pwease! Hehehe.**

* * *

Vanya closed her eyes and melted into the steaming hot water, submerging herself completely before bobbing back to the surface. The girl felt wonderfully refreshed, as though she had never had any sort of wound at all, and examining her stomach she saw that the large round scar was still there, but had paled in colour and extremity. She had yet to meet Lord Elrond, but knew that she was deeply indebted to him.

She pushed the black strands of hair away from her face and took a deep breath, staring idly at the vaulted ceiling as her head rested on the rim of the brass tub.

Her mind was still swirling with thoughts of Thorin; the guilt she felt at keeping him in the dark about herself was almost overwhelming, but she forced the feeling of queasiness away and focused instead on the spine-tingling kiss he had given her only a short while ago.

The girl felt a strange restlessness awake within her and suddenly felt the need to be pleasured. She remembered Thorin's tongue as it had traced up and down along the soft spot between her thighs, the way he had kissed and sucked her down there had left Vanya's mind exploding with fireworks and the more she thought of it now, the more the girl realized how badly she needed Thorin to fulfil the savage urge that had been bubbling up inside her.

Then before she knew what she was doing, her hand slipped below the surface and she felt her fingers slowly begin to caress her inner thigh, moving in and upwards until she reached her womanhood. She let out a low moan at the feel and closing her eyes, she imagined that it was Thorin's mouth.

As she began to massage the flesh between her legs, a hollow tingling slowly built its way up through the elf's body until she found herself calling out the dwarf's name as though his tongue was actually doing all the work.

She had started moving her fingers faster, the water sloshing slightly as she pleasured herself and perhaps it was the splashes which made her completely tune out the sound of the door as it closed and the quiet footfalls of a pair of heavy boots as they approached the tub in the middle of the room.

Vanya's hips bucked beneath her and she nearly found release when a strong hand grabbed her arm, nearly causing the girl to scream in terror.

But the second of panic evaporated as she flung her eyes open to find Thorin standing over her bath, staring at her with hooded, lust filled eyes.

The elf was completely speechless, not to mention thoroughly embarrassed at having been caught, but the tall dwarf didn't say a word. He simply pulled her arm away from what she had been doing and as the girl watched with wide eyes, he brought her hand up to his lips. Slowly, and seductively he slipped her slender fingers into his hot, wet mouth; his tongue tracing every inch of them as he let out a feral growl at the taste of her.

Vanya's heart was beating frantically; she wanted to do so many things to Thorin, but she simply couldn't move.

The tall dwarf released her hand and instead knotted a fist into her soaking hair, pulling her head roughly in towards himself.

"You're going to do _**exactly**_as you are told." His voice was deep and hoarse, his breath felt cold upon the girl's neck and she couldn't tell if it was the shiver or his words that caused her nipples to suddenly harden.

Vanya's mind was long gone at that point, and she nodded obediently before Thorin nearly dragged her out of the bath by the hair.

The girl's legs gave way as she shakily climbed out, but the haughty dwarf caught her by the waist, letting his enormous hands wander across her slick, wet body. He pulled the maiden straight into him, his manhood bulging at her hip, the feel of his stiff member sending a wave of excitement through her before his lips crashed into hers.

The elf felt like she was on fire; she could feel the white hot tingling Thorin's touch left on her skin, contrasting sharply with the gentle breeze that was blowing in from the veranda, leaving goosebumps on her flesh.

The handsome dwarf worked feverishly to try and gain entrance into her mouth, but she apparently was too slow for him and he bit her lip – hard, causing Vanya to gasp.

He wasted no time, his rough tongue entering her open, panting mouth as though he were trying to reach the back of her throat. Thorin was pulling the girl's head in so forcefully that all she could do was stand there and hope that he didn't choke her in the process.

The son of Thrain was breathing hard and backed the elf onto the bed, gruffly pushing her down before stepping away. His handsome face was slightly flushed and his mouth was partially agape as he absorbed every square inch of her naked body, beginning to undress.

Vanya sat, propped up on one elbow as the dwarf peeled off his fur lined cloak, his menacing armour and then he stopped, his eyes suddenly burning as he stared at her.

"Touch yourself."

The elf's face flushed at his command and she fidgeted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do under Thorin's heady gaze; she had never done this before with anyone and felt embarrassed now, but the dwarf gave her no time to contemplate. He swooped over her, pinning the girl down to the bed with his enormous body, one hand holding both of her wrists in a vice grip high above her head as he began to kiss Vanya again. She was arching her back against the feel of his chest and muscles through the fine material of his tunic which grazed over her nipples, sending a shiver down her spine.

But the sensation was short lived.

Their kiss lasted for a split second before he caught hold of her bottom lip with his teeth and bit down suddenly. The elf let out a small cry as a surge of pain shot through her, but he continued to bite and it wasn't exactly unpleasant.

Instead, it added to the girl's pleasure in a sick sort of way, making the moisture between her thighs spread uncontrollably, the tightening she felt around the rim of her womanhood simply unexplainable - as though the elf's entire body was dying to have Thorin inside her.

"Do as you're told." The dwarf said when he let go of her now bright red and slightly swollen lip. His eyes were burning, looking brighter than they ever had, like two specks of pale blue fire as he stared at her.

She longed to feel his rigid excitement against her again and tried to squirm beneath him properly. Only he thought she was trying to get away.

Thorin smiled wickedly, letting go of Vanya's wrists and standing over her again. The girl tried to keep her eyes off the bulge in his breeches, trying to decide if she was excited at the thought of what he was going to do next, or afraid.

"Looks like I'll simply have to punish you..." The future king of Erebor was all but growling, and smirking as he took off the huge, think belt that hung around his waist over top his blue tunic.

She thought he was going to toss the strap to the floor and continue undressing, but he simply stretched the leather band out in his hands, making the girl think for a fleeting second that he was going to hit her with it.

But the tall dwarf simply positioned himself over top of the elf once more, and took both her wrists and lifted them over her head again, only this time Thorin secured both her hands together tightly with the heavy leather belt.

The thought of being tied up should have bothered the girl, but the feeling of being completely helpless under the hands of a handsome, gruff dwarf was simply exhilarating and her hips bucked utterly on their own, trying to get closer to the prince's manhood.

The son of Thrain simply shook his head and kept the slight smirk upon his lips as he pulled away, eyes practically beaming with satisfaction, and he lifted his deep blue tunic off to reveal his splendid body in the soft morning light.

If Vanya thought she had seen him clearly that night by the Troll's fire, then she had been sadly mistaken. She literally could do nothing but stare at the way his muscles gleamed, bright and bulging along the length of his strong arms and across his broad chest which was covered in those beautiful black markings, an array of scars and fine dark hair.

The hair slowly gathered in a thin line down the rippling muscles along his abdomen and stomach before disappearing underneath his breeches, the rest of his body was sunkissed and despite a spattering of scars, completely smooth.

But for some reason, what made the girl simply writhe with pleasure was the way his hip bones protruded out on either side and then came back in, forming the delicious definition of where his legs met his torso; his breeches tied just low enough to keep the elf's mind racing.

Vanya wanted nothing more than to simply jump on top of Thorin and shove his entire length inside her in one movement, but she could only huff in frustration as she struggled against the rigid leather belt, the material digging into her skin with no signs of flexibility, rendering her helpless.

The dwarf untied his breeches slowly, revelling in the way the elf had worked herself into a frenzy at the sight of his bare body, all the while admiring the way her breasts bobbed up and down slightly as she fought to break free of her restraints.

The girl's heart was beating frantically and her mind was filled with anticipation and impatience, the tightening inside her simply unbearable, when finally the breeches slipped off and Vanya was nearly struck dumb.

She had seen men's private parts before, many as they were taking a bathroom break behind a tree while she'd walked past by accident, inadvertently catching a glimpse, but she had never found herself overly attracted to that particular body part.

Until now.

Thorin's manhood was not only the longest the girl had ever seen, but also the thickest.

It looked as though it were rock hard, a light shade of red and jutting far out in front of him - throbbing as blood coursed through. A thick, white substance was forming at the head of his member and she saw that his shaft was dripping with the same substance.

His strong, sturdy legs made their way to the elf who had stopped to gawk at the dwarf's impossible body and as he came to stand in front of her, she tried to lift herself off the bed, but he held her down and spread the girl's legs apart.

The cool air that suddenly flowed in between her thighs was enough to make Vanya gasp, the walls inside her clenching wonderfully at the sensation.

He slowly moved closer towards her until their faces were an inch apart, and she almost got lost in his eyes along with the way his mane fell down around them, shrouding the two lovers in a little, intimate curtain of braids and black hair. But instead of taking her lips in his, he abruptly ducked his head and began to trail kisses down the length of her long, slender neck, making the girl squirm.

He nibbled and sucked all the way down to her collar bone and then halted. The elf nearly wanted to hit him for stopping, but what the dwarf did next made the elf choke out an unintelligible oath, and she felt Thorin smile while his hot mouth closed around her left nipple.

Never in all her life would the girl have known that such a small spot could bring so much pleasure as the prince's tongue lapped over the raised bit of flesh, while her other one was being rolled between his thumb and index finger.

The tall dwarf sucked and licked and gently bit each one of her breasts, alternating between them and letting out low growls as he tugged on her nipples with his teeth, causing the elf to gasp and moan, her head bent all the way back with her chin tilted up in the air. The hollow tingling sensation seemed to flow from her breasts all the way down through her stomach until it reached between her open legs, where it had become so intense that the elf couldn't tell if she had already found release or if she needed Thorin inside of her – now.

"T-thorin..." Vanya had meant to call out his name to tell him that he needed to claim her, but she forgot everything she had been trying to say as his thick fingers found their way down to the soft flesh that she had been caressing not too long ago.

The prince simply stared at her like an animal waiting for his prey to make the _**one**_ wrong move before it attacked.

As the dwarf's rough, calloused digits slipped into the wet opening of her womanhood, the girl let out a helpless groan, her entire body shuddering at the delicious, foreign feel of the two fingers inside her. They furled and unfurled, causing a small sucking noise each time which seemed to push the prince over the edge, his mouth parting as he glared at her from beneath his lashes, panting and flaring his nostrils at the sound of her wetness for him.

Barely any time had passed until the future King under the mountain changed his position again, as though unable to decide which sensation he wanted to experience next, pulling her bound arms down in front of her and straddling the girl's chest.

Thorin's rigid member was only a few inches from her face, still leaking and hard, but what made it even better was the view of the dwarf looming over top of her and the way her breasts pushed up against his thighs.

His hands were shaking as they went to cradle Vanya's neck and head, gently lifting her upper half off the bed and positioning her directly in front of his manhood. He stopped and stared desperately into her eyes letting her make the next move, even though she knew all he wanted to do was ram his entire length down her throat.

The girl felt timid now and felt her cheeks flush as she slowly parted her mouth, sliding just a bit of his gender past her lips, nearly jumping at the wild grunt it seemed to rip from somewhere deep in the dwarf's chest.

His warm, hard flesh made her want him in other ways and places that she had never before imagined and as she went deeper, she could taste the almost bitter, white substance in her mouth and was trying to decide whether she liked it or not; flicking her tongue around to try and taste more, when the prince's gentle grip at the back of her head suddenly turned into a fist and he bucked his hips, almost hitting the back of her throat with his length.

Vanya immediately began coughing and spluttering, her eyes watering at the future King's rough movement, and he instantly lessened his grip in her hair, pulling out of her mouth; but not completely.

The girl's lips were still open over the tip of his member as she panted and tried to wipe the saliva from around her chin with her shoulder, but before she could turn her head away, Thorin was already pushing himself back in.

The second time around wasn't so bad, as she took him in slowly, careful not to take more than she could and looked up at him.

His eyes were aflame and his nostrils flared, his cheeks flushed wonderfully as he was biting down hard on his bottom lip, trying not to lose control when the elf suddenly realized how much this was pleasing her dwarf.

Then the inexperienced girl gently began to suck on his manhood, feeling that it would somehow add to his pleasure - and she had never been more right in her life.

The prince's entire body went rigid and he let out another grunt, this time more high pitched than the last, as though his deep voice had cracked with ecstasy.

Now it was her turn to smile wickedly as she sucked harder, moving her entire head along as she pulled him in and out of her mouth, barely reaching halfway down his long shaft but trying to take as much of him in as she could. She found that she forgot to breathe at times and had to concentrate on what she was doing, but she saw how much the dwarf was enjoying her work.

Thorin stooped over her, bracing himself against the bed with both hands, his entire frame threatening to crumble as he simply stared at the girl in shock, his mouth hanging open with no sound to be heard except for each one of his heavy, shuddering breaths.

It had been a few minutes when the tall dwarf reached up to her head and tried to pull her away from his heated flesh, but Vanya was enjoying the way she had struck the prince speechless and continued to bob up and down his member even though her neck was now sore from the strain at this point.

"S-stop."

The future King's voice was weak and breathless as his one of his shaking hands tried again to pull her away, but the elf only stifled a smile and sucked harder. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth and knew he was about to find release, and it made her squirm with desire.

"Vanya ... s-stop." Thorin simply let go of her head now and had to brace himself against the bed again with both hands, his eyes closed now and his brow furrowed in concentration.

The elf swirled her tongue around the tip of his member and that's when she felt his hips buck again, this time erratically as his bitter taste filled her mouth once more.

But the dwarf abruptly pulled himself out and lifted himself off her, bringing his manhood to hover over the girl's stomach as his entire body convulsed and tensed. The elf watched in mindless pleasure as the thick, white substance spurted from his tip, coming to land on her hot skin beneath him as he hummed, his jaw clenched fiercely and his eyes screwed shut, and she could tell he was trying desperately to beat back the waves of ecstasy that surged through his body.

Finally his huge frame went still and he opened his eyes again.

They were furious.

Before Vanya could even process what she had done to make him angry, the dwarf grabbed both of her legs and yanked her towards him, ripping through the opening in her maidenhood with no care or thought of being gentle or tender.

The girl cried out in shock, desire and agony as a searing pain stung her down there, realizing that this dwarf had done what no other person had in a hundred and fifty years; that Thorin Oakenshield had taken her virginity.

The realization should have made her happy, proud even, but it only made the elf's heart sink with despair. What if after all this, after he had claimed the girl, he found out about her heritage and abandoned her?

She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and focus on the pain mixed with pleasure at the feel of the dwarf inside her, but she had begun frowning and for the first time since she had awoken that night in the underbrush, the prince stared at her gently and took her face in both his hands.

He leaned into her, pushing his length further inside as he came to stare deep into her big, brown eyes. She looked up into his and saw that they were soft and tender, all traces of anger gone, and she noticed suddenly that his pale blue irises had flecks of grey in them - just like how his hair and beard did.

She thought of Thorin as a young dwarf just then, wondering if he had been more tolerant, kinder and less stubborn. She wondered if he had smiled or laughed more, and it broke her heart when she realized that she was silently cursing herself for not meeting him before whatever had caused the hatred in his heart towards elves.

It broke her heart because deep down, she knew that he wasn't going to accept her for what she really was.

The prince smoothed the frown from her face with his fingers, caressing her cheeks as he stared at her intently, his brows knit together, absorbing every feature on the girl's face as he gently placed his lips over hers.

The kiss wiped Vanya's thoughts clear from her mind and she melted beneath him, still in pain at the savage thrust that had ripped her maidenhood, but Thorin was still inside her as he reached down and untied her hands from the leather belt.

The elf's wrists were bright red and the dwarf frowned when he pulled away from her mouth and saw them, a fleeting look of regret sweeping over his handsome features. It lasted only a second before he was laying completely over top of her, supporting his weight with a thick, muscular arm on either side of her chest as he nestled in between her legs and slowly began to pull himself out.

Vanya reflexively clenched the walls inside her around his shaft and he grabbed a fistful of bed sheets in either hand at the sensation.

"Relax- just breathe... and relax," the future king under the mountain whispered to her and lifted a hand to push a few loose strands of hair from her face before kissing her forehead.

The girl was taken aback by the sudden slow down in pace, but did as she was told and took a deep breath before loosening her grip around Thorin's member. The pain immediately lessened and she was glad that he was here to guide her through the experience.

The dwarf's heated flesh was pressing against her opening now and he looked deep into her eyes again, their faces only inches apart when he pushed himself into her once more.

He slid in easily and both the elf and the prince let out a groan, then he pulled out once more to the sound of a wet, bubble bursting.

Vanya was starting to feel the pleasure now in each one of his thrusts as they became harder and faster, the pain quickly starting to evaporate as he stretched her out. He had yet to slide his length in its entirety into her and knew it was because he was worried that she wouldn't be able to take him.

But the girl could feel that she had more space, and for the first time she raised her hips upwards at the same time he thrust forwards, ramming the rest of his manhood into her at once.

Thorin nearly doubled over in pleasure and the elf nearly cried out in shock. She could feel him hit something just beneath her navel and it sent a wave of wild passion through her as she began meeting his thrusts with the same intensity and speed. The two lovers were perfectly in sync as they beat their bodies together, the girl feeling the delicious tightening deep in her stomach again but now coupled with the feel of him hitting that spot inside her.

It spread a foreign sort of warmth through her limbs each time the dwarf penetrated her.

She couldn't help but mewl at each thrust, and the prince was grunting loudly with her as he slid in and out, faster and faster, the only other thing Vanya was aware of was the slapping sound every time their hips met and it only heightened her pleasure.

She looked up at Thorin and realized that although her head had twisted and turned, and her eyes had closed every once in a while, that the dwarf had been staring at her the entire time, refusing to let her out of his sight.

His forehead was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration as he pulled himself into a kneeling position and pushed her knees back towards her chest, entering her and using her legs as leverage.

This angle brought a completely different level of eroticism and mind numbing pleasure to the girl and she felt herself losing control of the growing firmness in her pelvis, it also didn't help that she felt as though she had swallowed a field of butterflies.

She focused on the sound of her dwarf's frantic breathing as his nails dug into her skin, when suddenly his thrusts became erratic and he let out a groan so loaded with ecstasy that it was as though a trigger had been pulled and the ball of tightness and warmth inside the girl exploded at the same time she felt him pour into her.

She shut her eyes and convulsed with each wave of orgasm as he continued to pound her, spurting the remains of the thick liquid into her before sighing and slowly pulling out.

Vanya was breathing hard and felt her back wet with sweat, as the water from the bath had long evaporated upon her feverish skin. She could also feel the stinging in between her legs, and although she was satisfied, the elf was glad that it was over.

But before she could look over to see how Thorin was doing, she felt his strong hands as they grabbed the girl and flipped her over, pushing her head down on the bed and pulling her rear into the air as he sat up on his knees, entering her from behind.

She was too surprised and too out of breath to say anything let alone protest as he began making love to her again.

He grabbed either side of her waist and spared no mercy, almost lifting her entire body off the mattress as he yanked the elf onto his still erect member.

And as Thorin had predicted, it wasn't long before Vanya had to beg the prince to stop. She had found release another two times as he kept ramming into her from the rear and once more as he had flipped her onto her side, tugging on her arms so hard that she thought her shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets.

After he brought her to completion for the fourth time, the elf was just a quivering ball of orgasms, one blending into the next until each one of the prince's thrusts felt like it was going to make her explode.

Her pleas and wild cries only roused the dwarf and made him empty into her twice more before he finally pulled out of her throbbing and swollen maidenhood.

And Vanya, although tired and aching, laid there smiling at the fact that Thorin Oakenshield had just made love to her.


End file.
